


The Definition Of A Solid Plan

by Somethingoutofnothing



Series: Solid Plan [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, M/M, coffeeshop!au, first teen wolf fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingoutofnothing/pseuds/Somethingoutofnothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'“Yeah. I think it’s solid.” Well then, Scott had better prepare himself for a new definition of the word solid. Because Stiles approaching an extremely hot guy and flirting with him in an attempt to distract him, so Scott could ask Allison out, because hot guy was Allison’s boss, meaning Allison couldn’t talk while he was there… Wasn’t really the definition of a solid plan. Wasn’t even a slightly gaseous or liquidy plan. It was just a really terrible plan that was going to leave them both embarrassed.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Definition Of A Solid Plan

“Dude, you realize I am so _not_ equipped for this, right?” Stiles asked, eyes wide in the face of the task in front of him… The very attractive face, he had to admit, but terrifying none the less. What Scott was asking from him was completely and totally impossible. Stiles however, being the amazing bro he was, couldn’t say no to Scott. Especially not when he used his secret weapon.

Damn those puppy dog eyes. Damn them to hell.

Scott was giving him a not so encouraging pep talk, but Stiles wasn’t really listening. “Just be yourself,” Scott was saying. “Don’t over do it. And don’t freak out too much.” Sure, easy for him to say. He wasn’t sending his best friend off to war. Well, not so much war. Less war and more flirting.

“Scott,” Stiles said calmly, turning his eyes away from the target that was so out of his league it was almost laughable and giving his friend a leveled look. “Being myself consists of talking about the sci-fi, superheroes and video games at worryingly high speeds, mixed in with a huge amount of sarcasm, and topped off with constant fidgeting. Do you really think that’s the way we want to approach this situation?” He paused, waiting for Scott to answer.

Unfortunately, Scott’s answer was a nod and a firm, “Yeah. I think it’s solid.” Well then, Scott had better prepare himself for a new definition of the word solid. Because Stiles approaching an extremely hot guy and flirting with him in an attempt to distract him, so Scott could ask Allison out, because hot guy was Allison’s boss, meaning Allison couldn’t talk while he was there… Wasn’t really the definition of a solid plan. Wasn’t even a slightly gaseous or liquidy plan. It was just a really terrible plan that was going to leave them both embarrassed.

But Scott was still giving him those damn eyes and Stiles would only be going home to do a chemistry assignment, so what was a little more embarrassment in his life?

He was regretting that thought as soon as they walked through the door and the bell above it rang, making all eyes turn to them. Good start. Stiles assumed his position at the counter, where luckily no one was waiting, so no one could witness his humiliation up close. It wasn’t too late to turn back. Chemistry wasn’t really that bad.

But as usual, Stiles’ body refused to listen to the reason of his brain and he found himself staring right at Tall, Dark and Handsome. TDAH quirked an eyebrow at him and Stiles found himself giving what he hoped was a not too terrifying grin. “Can I help you?” TDAH asked, “Or… Are you just looking?”

Damn right he was just looking. The guy was even hotter up close. Stiles tried to lean his elbow on the counter, but due to his body betraying him, his elbow slipped and he almost ended up smacking his head against the counter. He was okay. He could recover from that. “Hi. Hey. Hello. Ah…” He cleared his throat and straightened up, reading TDAH’s name tag. Derek. “I’m Stiles… Stilinski. And I think I’ll take the triple choc muffin, please Derek.”

Well, Derek was looking at him with a mixture of confusion and amusement, so that had to be a good sign… Right? “And a double shot caramel latte,” Stiles added as an after thought. He was going to need the sugar later on, so he could finish his chem, which he was just remembering was due tomorrow. Typical.

“You sure you have enough sugar packed into that order, Stiles Stilinski?” Derek asked, but turned to make Stiles’ order anyway. Stiles cast a look over at Scott, who was deep in conversation with Allison. Hopefully he’d get to the whole ‘do you want to go out with me?’ part of the conversation soon, because Stiles was very quickly losing confidence in his strategy of being his charming self. Who was he kidding, he never had any confidence in it to start with.

“Yeah, I think it should do the trick,” Stiles replied absently, eyes still on Scott, who was giving him the thumbs up. He smiled and turned back to Derek, pulling a crumpled bill out of his pocket. He placed the money on the counter and a few seconds later, Derek handed over his sugary excuse for a coffee, as well as his chocolate overload of a muffin. “So… Derek,” Stiles drawled, taking a sip of his coffee and humming in satisfaction. “How old are you, and would it be completely inappropriate and weird for me to flirt with you?” The words came tumbling out before Stiles could stop them.

Derek seemed to be full of surprises though, because he laughed. It was an honest laugh, not a pity laugh, which Stiles had gotten so used to. “Um… I’m twenty-four. And yeah, probably, but I guess that’s up to you.” Six years. That wasn’t so bad.

“Derek, I’m not one to judge a person based on their age,” Stiles said, picking at his muffin. “I’m a firm believer in age equality. If a thirty-five year old man can pick up a twenty year old and she’s willing, then why not, right? Good for them.” Stiles grinned. “Or hey, the other way ‘round. She could pick him up. She could be older… Not the point. The point is d’you want to go out sometime?” Wait… What?

Derek looked at him with that amused look again, and leaned on the counter. “That depends,” he said. “Are you asking because you actually want to, or because you’ve been sent on a suicide mission by Scott, over there?” Derek asked, tilting his head towards where Scott was still talking to Allison, completely unaware that they were busted.

“Uh… Both,” Stiles replied, after careful deliberation. “But about ninety percent of it is because I want to and that number is quickly rising.”

Derek leaned back off the counter and nodded once. “Okay.” He grabbed Stiles’ receipt and wrote his number on the back, then handed it back. “Let me know when you’re free.” Stiles nodded, feeling slightly dazed. Had his charm actually worked on someone? What? How? Stiles was still nodding as he headed towards the door, coffee in one hand, muffin in the other. “Stiles,” Derek called after him. “I think you’re forgetting something.” Stiles did a mental inventory. Coffee, check. Muffin, check. Keys, wallet, phone, check. Derek’s number, triple check. At Stiles’ confused look, Derek sighed. “Take Mr McCall with you.” Right. He was forgetting Scott. His bro. His best friend. His buddy who was totally going to try and take all the credit for what just happened and Stiles would let him, because really it was all Scott’s fault.

Turned out to be a pretty solid plan, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking of making this into a series? Maybe?


End file.
